


Sweet Heist

by quirky_turtle



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fluff, stealing cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: Prompt #12:  “Hi. Can you pretend to be my husband for two minutes, please?”





	

Spencer was walking towards his favorite coffee shop. A nice day off could only get better with a tall cup of his favorite caffeinated beverage.

He considered today to be a fairly normal day for him. That is until a young woman, you, ran into him.

You looked panicked and he instantly flew into FBI mode.

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking around for what might have you so nervous.

You looked up at him, then your face lit up.

**“Hi. Can you pretend to be my husband for two minutes, please?”** you asked quickly.

Spencer looked at you confused, but found himself nodding his consent.

You quickly looped your arm through his and dragged him into a bakery. Spencer looked around to try and assess if there was a threat.

“Here he is.” you grinned and gestured to him with you free hand.

The older woman behind the counter smiled, “So you are Y/N’s husband to be. Mr….”

“Spencer Reid.” he introduced himself, waving instead of shaking her hand. Germs. No thanks.

“Mr. Reid. So glad to hear about your upcoming nuptials. Here are your free cake samples.” she handed him a rather large cake box, “I cannot wait to hear back from you. Congratulations.”

Spencer nodded, “Yes. Uh… Th-thank you!”

“We should get going, honey.” his kidnapper smiled sweetly, “We have lunch with my parents.”

“Oh. Right. We should get going.” he nodded to the woman behind the counter and followed you out the door, carrying the cake box.

Once you were safely outside, you turned to face him, “Thank you so much. My friend had this stupid idea, but when I showed up-” you started rambling, but he cut you off.

“Did I just help you get free cake?” Spencer asked, looking down at the box he was holding.

You nodded, “Yeah. Thanks for that. Let me buy you a coffee?”

Spencer looked at you, then the cake box in his hand. Weirder things can happen.

“Sure, I was walking to the cafe a few blocks down.” he agreed, “Maybe you could fill me in on what just happened?”

You laughed and looped your arm through his again, walking down the street.

“So, your name is Spencer Reid?” you asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Dr. Spencer Reid. And you?” he opened the door to the cafe for you.

“Just Y/N L/N.”

After ordering your coffees to go and finding a bench at the park across the street, you came clean.

“So, my friend told me that if you called that bakery to tell them you were getting married, they would give you free samples. She said that she lied once to get free cake. She said it would be no problem. So, I decided to try it. Well, when I got there, the woman said that I needed my fiance to be with me when I picked it up. I panicked and told her he was right outside. Then I found you.” you shrugged.

Spencer threw his head back and laughed, “Who would try that, then encourage it?”

You shook your head, embarrassed, “That is the last time I listen to Penny.”

“Penny?” Spencer asked, a curious look in his eye.

“My friend, Penelope. It was her idea.” you sipped your coffee.

“Garcia?” Spencer raised an eyebrow, the odds were incredible.

“Yeah. How did you know that?” you looked at him shocked.

“I work with her at the BAU!” he exclaimed.

That sent both of you into fit of laughter. Life could be hilarious at times. When you both calmed down, you looked over at him.

“Well, I was supposed to share this with Penny, but would you like to come over instead?” your cheeks flushed.

“Of course. I should probably have a say in what cake we serve at our wedding.” He grinned teasingly.

_And four years later, it was red velvet._


End file.
